my true self
by WhiteFox559
Summary: Lisanna is back and the whole guild except for Master ignores Lucy. Master knows that Lucy is hiding something from him. what is Lucy's secret? find it out by reading . sorry i'm really am bad at summaries and please review and vote for lucy x... and TohruxKyo (fairy tail's boys, sabertooth or fruit basket's boy except for Kyo) THANK YOU .
1. my secret

**Hello and I'm writing this because my sister (blackdragon559) didn't tell me that she had camp this whole week so I was bored and decide to write my first crossover fan fiction**

**Thank you and look forward to the fiction that my sister and I are making^. ^**

**DISCLAIM-I do not own Fairy Tail and Fruit Basket **

Lucy P.O.V

I did my normal stuff like waking up, taking a nice hot bath but this time I was woken by no one because Natsu was too busy catching stuff with 'Lissanna' but not only Natsu but the whole guild, well I really didn't care much to them as another week goes by. I got ready to go to the guild with my normal happy, faked smile. 'I want go back home, I feel lonely now that no one talks to me but Master' I thought to myself.

I was walking to the guild door and up to the quest board to find myself looking for a good solo mission. When I found one I went to Mira "Mira, can I do this mission? Mira" "….."there was no answers and then suddenly one hand just tapped me on my shoulder, to see master pointing to his office. I went to his office, "Lucy, my child hand me the quest paper" he asked and I just handed him the sheet "Lucy, if you want to go on a quest come to me and I approve that you can go on this mission" he said as I nodded.

Master Makarov P.O.V

I knew that she was lonely and I can't believe that my children will do something like this, annoying her pressure like there was no one there. I told to come to me for approving the quests and I saw her nod. It already been 5 week since Lissanna came back and Lucy still comes to the guild that nothing happened but she just sit at the bar looking at the guild how happy they are but not her. I knew that she was hiding something from us and she always kept her distance around boys and only to the boys/male. I was wondering if i should ask but then "Master? Can I go now" she looked at me confused "oh yes, you can my child but I need to ask you something my dear" I replied "ok, What is it Master" looking at me with her dark brown eyes fill with loneliness, and also with sadness.

Lucy P.O.V

"ok, What is it Master" I answered back but he kept staring at me so I didn't know what to do, "Master" I waved my hand in front of him and it looked like that he came back to reality. "Lucy, why do you keep your distance around only boys/males?" I was surprised when he asked me. I didn't know what to tell him so I said "Master, can I talk about that after the mission?" I asked then he sighs. "Never mind, you can may leave" master replied, I nodded as I walked out of his office and back to downstairs. 'I knew it, I felt someone looking at me from time to time' I thought as I went outside the guild but someone stopped me and it wasn't Master, it was a pink-haired guy, Natsu followed by Team Natsu plus Lissanna. "Hey Lucy, I want to ask if you would like if we replace you with Lissanna" when I heard that I was about to cry but I held my tears from falling until I got to my apartment. I asked "Why" "It's nothing bad but you're too weak and I think you should train more" I heard Natsu I replied "ok, well I have to go bye" my eye was looking at Lissanna who just smirked at me and then my was covered with my bang with I turned around and started to walk to my apartment.

Time skip to Lucy apartment (still Lucy P.O.V)

I walked to my room and slammed the door and locked it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I knew who it belonged to, Loke "Princess, are you ok." As I hugged him and I felt my tears running down my face and then I forgot about my curse and turned into a mid-size horse. "I forgot about my curse" but I was still crying. I already told my celestial sprits so Loke didn't look surprised when suddenly I went back to my human form when I kick him with my Luck-kick he just went poof back to the celestial world. 'I can't believe I forgot when I turn back I would be naked, next time I have to that in mind' I thought, I was wondering if it was Team Natsu because of them suddenly kicking me out of the team "well, I should pack my clothes" as I opened the gate to Virgo. "Virgo can you pack my bags for 2 days" "Yes, princess." 'I wonder if they are doing ok at the household, might as well visit them after the mission maybe' I thought to myself with a sad smile as I got ready to sleep.

? P.O.V

'I wonder if she will be surprise to see us' I thought to myself. It's been a few years since she left home then we couldn't contract her or did we know where she was but then we found out that she joined Fairy Tail. I and 5 more people are going to get her back to the house tomorrow.

Time skip to morning (Lucy P.O.V)

I got ready to go to my mission that I got yesterday, I went to take a bath, I got change. Suddenly smoke and flash of light into my eye it was Leo "what do you want, Loke" "princess, I'm really sorry about yesterday…" we became silence because of the awkwardness around him and me. "It not your fault, it should be me because I forgot about the curse and yea" once again it was silence. "Let's go to the train station and go on the missions so are you coming" I asked as he nodded his head, we walked to the train station and got on it to mission was placed in.

? P.O.V

This morning we got on the train and rode that train for hours because our household is so far there. We got here at the night so we looked for a hotel to stay for the night and we'll go to fairy tail in the morning so we went to the hotel to book us in for 1 day or more. We got to 2 rooms to sleep in, for 3 boys in one room and for 3 girls in the other room; the room was next to each other.

The next morning I got up to take a shower; I got changed and then I started to wake up Kyo and Hatsuharu who were sleeping peaceful until I woke them up 'hahaha, their face is so funny' I thought to myself. "ugh, it too early for me to wake up" Kyo growled at me, "if you don't wake up we might be able to see Lucy" then he bolt up "okay but what about Hatsuharu " as he pointed to the guy on the next bed. I sighed "Hatsuharu is already up so hurry up, you stupid cat" I shouted at him, "fine, you damn rat" he shouted back and again we started to fight. "Will you guys just shout up, you are going to disturb people from their sleep!" Hatsuharu (other personality came out) and we just stopped 'this is bad' we thought.

Hatsuharu P.O.V

I knew that they will fight but I didn't thought they will fight in the early morning so I got mad because they were so noisy that they might wake up people from the whole town "Will you guys just shut up, you are going to disturb people from their sleep" I shouted at them (with my other personality through). They stop so I went back to the bathroom to wash myself up and back to my normal self.

Lucy P.O.V

After I finished my mission I went to get money and go home but I had this weird feeling that something was going to happen to me. 'I wonder what it is?' I thought. Then poof "Princess, is there anything wrong" Loke asked me "nothing is wrong so don't worry" I replied as he nod and took my bag as he dragging it.

**I'm sorry if it was short I'll try update it in the next 2or more days if any idea come in **

**And I'm sorry if I made this to ooc I tried my best not to**

**Please review and thank you**

**Choose who want to be with Lucy as a couple in this story **

**Please help on that and vote **


	2. my secret part 2

**Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't upload it faster and this is going to be short sorry**

**I'm out of luck because my science teacher has our assignment going on so sorry and the character might be ooc (I'm not sure)**

"" **speaking and **

'' **thought **

**Please review and thank you so much for who review **

**Preview on the last chapter**

Lucy P.O.V

After I finished my mission I went to get money and go home but I had this weird feeling that something was going to happen to me. 'I wonder what it is?' I thought. Then poof "Princess, is there anything wrong" Loke asked me "nothing is wrong so don't worry" I replied as he nod and took my bag as he dragging it.

Time skip to afternoon 12:30

"Now that all of us are awake, should we go and look for Lucy's Guild" Kagura shouted happily, "yea, we should go now" Kisa replied. They went out of the hotel and started to walk to Lucy's Guild, Fairy Tail. They keep walking until they reached the guild's door with a big sign on top of it saying "Fairy Tail" they said in union. They went in and the member of Fairy Tail looked at the people who opened the door, and they saw 6 people standing, looking around for someone. "Excuse me, does anyone know where Lucy is?" Kyo asks "oh, sorry who are you talking about" Mira asked "ah by the way my name is Mirajane" "ok, and we are looking for Lucy Heartfilia" Kagura answered. "Who are you and why are you looking for Lucy" Master Makarov asked them.

Master Makarov P.O.V

"Who are you and why are you looking for Lucy" I asked them as they bow to me, making a funny face. "Oh my we are sorry for not introducing ourselves, hello and my name is Kagura Sohma" she replied with a bow, makes me old. "Nice to meet you to, and these people are…?" I asked. "Hello, my name is Tohru Honda and these 5 people are from Sohma" A girl with brownish hair answered. "They are Yuuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and you don't really want to go on the bad side of his and this little one is Kisa and you already know Kagura" she answered. "And why do you ne…" getting cut off by Natsu running to them. "Hey, you with the orange hair you look strong fight me!" he shouted at the boy with the orange hair. 'He's name was Kyo right' I thought forgetting Natsu.

No-body P.O.V

Natsu jumped and his fist was on fire then he threw his fist at Kyo but Kyo dodges it easily "Is that all you can do" Kyo asked Natsu with a smirk on his face. "Smack!, Enough already Kyo" Tohru said with a tick mark on her forehead telling that his is pissed. "That's goanna hurt" Master Makarov said under his breath, as the guild member just nod. "Hahaha, I can't believe a girl can hit a guy like that really hard hahaha" Natsu started laugh at Kyo. After the laughter dies down, suddenly the door flew open reviling Lucy. "Lucy-Nee, I miss you so much" Kisa shouted, bringing back Lucy from her thought, "Wh…at are you doing here Kisa-chan" Lucy ask and Kisa just point out to the 5 people who was frozen after seeing Lucy, who did really change much. "Eh, you guys are here to? Wait why are you guys here" she looks up to see them frozen and she tried not to laugh "Pff," as she heard Kisa trying to hold her laugh then Lucy just smiled and stood up to look. Lucy waved her hand in front of their frozen face then there was a tap on her shoulder and it was Master Makarov, "I'll explain it later how I know them and you should think they are familiar right" Lucy still waving her hand but this time it worked and got all of them full awake. "Lucy, we missed you so much" saying it as unison except for Kisa, who laughed at the others and Tohru, who just smiled at Lucy. "So care to explain, why you guys are here?" Lucy asked with smile on her face. "Well, you see Akito-sama want to see you so we came to get you" Kisa replied after getting settled "and Akito-san changed a lot since you left…" getting cut off by a confused guild members. "Wait who are you and how do you know Lucy" remembering who Lucy was "cause we know her" said Kyo with a annoyed face. "enough already " said master "so can we use your office and we'll tell you" asked Yuki with a polite manner. Then there was someone who giggle at Yuki "As usual Yuki-kun and you to Kyo" smiling at both of them. "So Should we head upstairs then Master" said Lucy

They went to the master office and Lucy, who went to give them her nice hug for Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Kisa and for Kyo she went to give him her death her but Kyo just dodge her "oh, are you dodging me cause you have a girlfriend now" smiling evily at Kyo and looking at Tohru and went to her. "Your Tohru right, it's nice to meet you in real person and you're prettier than the picture" smiled Lucy "It nice to meet you as well" smiling back. "How far did you and Kyo go?" I whispered to her and she blushed bright red that made Lucy giggle.

**I'm so sorry it came out late cause I was having a bad headache cause of my cold **

**Sorry and I'll try and write more **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU **

**Bye bye until the next chapter **


	3. my secret part 3

**Hello and I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story because I was to lazy to write without anything on my head so I had a bit of writer block **

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND FRUIT BASKET…. ^ .^ **

**There might be a bit of ooc but I'm still trying not to so don't hate me **

**And for the vote for Lucy x….**

**Hatsuharu: 2**

**Sting: 1**

**Please vote it is still not late and review **

**Thank you **

**Previous chapter: (no one P.O.V)**

….They went to the master office and Lucy, who went to give them her nice hug for Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Kisa and for Kyo she went to give him her death her but Kyo just dodge her "oh, are you dodging me cause you have a girlfriend now" smiling evily at Kyo and looking at Tohru and went to her. "Your Tohru right, it's nice to meet you in real person and you're prettier than the picture" smiled Lucy "It nice to meet you as well" smiling back. "How far did you and Kyo go?" I whispered to her and she blushed bright red that made Lucy giggle.

Lucy P.O.V

I giggled while everyone was looking at me confused "Don't worry, so this is awkward" I said while everyone was nodding. "So Lucy care to explain who they are" Master asked me "well, they are my cousins from my mother side" I replied "so why do Akira want me back" I asked my cousins while standing next to Haru, short for Hatsuharu. "Well, we beg him if you can come back and it looked like Tohru said something to make him agree" Kagura answered while I look at Tohru with a surprised face "what did you do to make him change his mind" I asked and Tohru just smiled. I can feel shiver going down my spine 'I feel sorry for Kyo' I thought "Master, I want to leave the guild "I went to him whispered. "Um, can you guys stay outside while I talk to master" I said and smiled "sure" they said but Yuuki and Haru. They went out but I felt that Yuuki and Haru already knew what I was going to do but they just left with the others. "I already knew that you were going to say that" Master said with a sad smile on his face, I promise the farewell rule and I felt crying but I tried so hard not to cry. "And for the question, why do you not hug boy/male except for them is that I'll turn into a horse because of a curse that been set on us when we our parent died." I told him and he look at me with a surprised face. I looked at him and I chuckled for the last time in front of him.

Time skip

I left Mas… I mean Makarov-san room and I felt two strong arm around me, I already knew who it was so I lean closer and cried. After I finished crying I went down stair to see my ex-guild members laughing, fighting and drinking but I walked past without getting a hi or hey. When I went to my other cousins "I have to go to my apartment to pack my cloths" I said and earning "I'll come with you from the girls while the boys just kept following us. We walked and talk when I arrive, they came in and explored while I just laugh how funny their face was. "So aren't you guys going to pack your stuff for leaving" "we forgot" saying it unison making me laugh more.

No one P.O.V

Everyone except Kisa went to get their stuff from the Hotel/Inn they were staying at; Kisa stayed with Lucy to help her pack. They were going to meet at the train station after 30 minutes. While Kisa and Lucy talked waiting for the other to come to the train station safely "Lucy-nee-chan aren't you going to say good bye to your friends" Kisa asked Lucy "Don't worry, I already wrote a letter for them to read" Lucy lied "ok, oh their finally here Lucy-nee-chan" Kisa said "you guys hurry up or we'll be late" Lucy shouted. "Sorry, it looks like we had to umm tidy the boy room a bit" Tohru said while looking at Kyo, Lucy chuckled "So how mess was their room?" Lucy asked while walking to Kyo. "I'm sure that it wasn't a bit is it?" Lucy laughed "well if you had seen their room It was mostly all Kyo clothing and thing around the floor" Kagura said. Lucy and Kisa was holding back our laugh but fail miserably, they had tear at the corner of their eye because for laughing to hard. "if we don't hurry we're going to miss it" Yuuki said, smiling to us and Lucy smiled back.

Lucy P.O.V

We went on the train and we had to be careful around us so that we don't turn into animals. When we sat 4 people sat at one table while the other sat with only 3 people that was Kyo, Kagura and Tohru who sat next to Kagura. Me and Kisa sit together Yuuki and Haru sat together 'they never change do they' I thought then I fell asleep with Kisa next to me who feel asleep as well and I heard Yuuki and Haru chuckled then I slept the whole train ride.

**I'm sorry that it small but I tried to make more longer but couldn't because I'm had no idea what to write for the next part and sorry for the grammar mistakes **

**So Next time I'll write longer and it might take me awhile to finish the story **

**Thank you for reading and please review ^ . ^**

**Next time we meet bye bye =^ . ^= **


	4. Author note (sorry)

**Hello and I'm sorry that I couldn't update because the school started and the teacher are really strict this year.**

**Well I wasn't just busy but I think I have gotten with another flu/cold and my computer was broken and I was so stressed about it **

**So I'm sorry THANK YOU **

**See u next time. **


	5. AN school camp

sorry that i didn't upload anything.. T.T

I'm going to camp tomorrow and i won't be at home for a week and there is no computer or signal when i go there so i promise i'll try my best to upload a chapter for all my stories.

Thank you

See you until next time bye bye T.T


	6. AN

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry that i didn't upload any chapters because i have lost all my stories that i wrote therefore it will take few weeks to rewrite the chapters that i i had not upload an new chapter by few weeks then i'll be having trouble updating the stories since i'm really busy with my school work and i might have writer's block.

I'm am really sorry.

Thank you

p.s i'll try my best to upload new stories/chapters


End file.
